All because of you
by LiveLifeLikeMe
Summary: Draco Malfoy was there when they became friends. He was against it from the start but when he finally comes to terms with the fact that Blaise and Hermione are strong friends, it doesn't mean he has to like it. Or her. Sharing a bestfriend forces them to interact far too much for their liking and sanity. Years pass before he realises that there's more between them than hate.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is just a story I thought up in a _very _boring history class. it's going to be one chapter per year, however, the seventh year re-do will be longer because that's when Draco and Hermione's relation will really change! Tell me if you think it's worth continuing!**

**Sorry for typos, spelling and any'other type of mistake!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," Hermione said, exasperated as she reached the last compartment on her auto-designated side of the train.

The tan boy glanced up from his book and shook his head. "No I haven't, though it could have hopped by while I was occupied. I don't exactly pay attention to my surroundings when I read."

Hermione giggled. "If you do happen to come across it, would you mind trying to catch it? Poor Neville is sick with worry," she asked.

He shook his head and stood up. "Not at all," he held out his hand. "I'm Blaise Zabini by the way."

She took his hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger," he greeted, all his pureblood training kicking in.

At that exact moment, a slim-faced, pointy-chinned, blond boy entered and froze when he noticed the frizzy haired, buck toothed girl standing beside his bestmate.

"Hermione, this is my bestmate, Draco Malfoy. Drake, this is Hermione Granger," Blaise introduced them.

Draco frowned at her before throwing himself into a seat with a heavy sigh. "Never let me walk alone again mate, I just got ambushed by Pansy," he said, glaring briefly at Hermione.

She grimaced. "Pleasure, I'm sure,' she sniffed. "I suspect I'll be seeing you around Blaise."

She then proceeded to walk out of the compartement, with what would have been a dramatic flick of her hair if it hadn't been all knotted together into one big nest.

"Do you have to be so rude, Draco?" Blaise wondered.

"I'm polite only to those who deserve respect," Draco shrugged, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"How do you know she doesn't deserve it?"

"She's not a pureblood," he shrugged, as if it explained everything, which for him it did.

Blaise sighed, leaving his friend be for now. "So, where's Theo?" He wondered.

* * *

><p>Hermione hummed as she walked towards the library. School was going fine for her as she had learnt the theory of almost everything before arriving, and even though she technically had only one friend, Hermione was quite satisfied with how things were going. She sat down at her usual table in the far back of the library near a small bay window. Just as she was pulling out her book a shadow fell over her.<p>

"Blaise?" She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

To Hermione however, it was a big deal as he hadn't spoken to her since the train encounter. She had suspected it meant that he no longer had any interest on being friends with her since she was a Gryffindor muggleborn.

"Why?" The word escaped her before she could do anything about it.

He eyed her carefully, as if trying to figure her out. "I honestly have no idea," he admitted. "My mother raised me to do what I had to do to survive, as a Slytherin I should be doing exactly that and more in order to succeed but being friends with you would be doing the exact opposite."

Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat, looking at him curiously. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've decided that I don't care, through the few words I shared with you, I find I quite like you."

"So you want to be friends?"

"Yes, if that's alright with you," she nodded, gracing him with a face eating grin.

He smiled hesitantly, sitting down beside her. "So what are you reading?"

"Oh! _Hogwarts: A History_ It's fascinating!" She held it out for him to take.

His eyes scanned the book quickly. "I've never read it."

Hermione smiled softly. "You can borrow it if you want," she offered.

"Aren't you in the middle of reading it?" He asked, with a smirk.

"More like re-reading," she shrugged.

"Well, if that's the case, I'd be honored to read it and learn more about my school."

* * *

><p>"What do we do if someone sees us together?" Hermione inquired.<p>

"We lie. Tell them Dumbledore has assigned us as Buddies? Isn't that something muggles do?"

"It could work, Dumbledore is all about house unity. We could be like the practise run of a new system he wants to put in place in the hopes of encouraging house unity."

"And if anyone sees us, that's what we'll say. As well as make it obvious we hate each other," Blaise agreed.

"You are the most despicable boy I know, Blaise Zabini!" Hermoine exclaimed, putting on a poker face.

"You're nothing but a bushy haired peice of filth!" He shot back.

"Am I witnessing the end of your friendship? About bloody time you came to your senses mate," Draco scowled at Hermione, which was his usual and only way to acknowledge her presence.

"Nah we're just practising for when we have to lie about our friendship," Blaise said.

"And I had such high hopes," Draco muttered, he turned to Hermione, who usually would have already have left, it was a sort of unspoken rule.

To see her so blatantly ignore said rule and stay put annoyed him to no end. "What are you still doing here, mudblood?" He demanded, glaring at her.

Hermione sighed, already used to such insults. "Blaise is my friend too you know, I won't let you dictate when I can or can't hang out with him. You don't want to be in my presence? Fine then, leave."

"You can't tell me what to do! I should be the one giving you orders!" He spat.

"Yes yes, I'm aware, the almighty Malfoy should have us muggleborns scrambling at his feet," she shot back sarcastically.

"Glad you accept that fact, now you just have to put it into action," Draco replied, smugly.

"That was sarcasm Malfoy, or don't they teach purebloods like you the basic's of the English language?" She huffed and strode out of the library in a fit of anger.

Blaise snickered. "She got you there Drake. You're gonna have to up your game if you want to keep up with her."

"Shut up," Draco snapped.

* * *

><p>"Is it true, Albus?" McGonagall inquired, shocked.<p>

"Is what true, Minerva?" He wondered, watching her with a peaceful expression as she paced.

"Have you really set up a 'buddy programme' with Miss Granger and Mr Zabini? They will rip each others heads off before they ever start getting along!" She claimed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her words, revealing none of his surprise. "Indeed, I suspect it might encourage interhouse relations. I am quite optimistic. I do believe I am onto something here."

"Surely this is some kind of a joke?! Severus will be beyond furious!" The Transfiguration teacher muttered.

"I will handle Severus," he said calmly.

"Why only those two?" She wanted to know.

"It must commence slowly and carefully. They seemed like the perfect choice: she, a muggleborn, unaware of the horrible discrimmination consumming our world. He, a pureblood, taught to value survival over anything else but not imprinted with our society's pedjudices. A perfect match if I do say so myself."

"It is doomed to fail," McGonagall murmured.

"We shall see Professor, we shall see," he said quietly, a very curious look in his eyes. The professor left shortly after this exchange, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. Fawks fluttered down onto the desk, demanding a few caresses from his owner.

"A buddy programme, Fawks..." He murmured, lost in his thoughts. "Quite an excellent cover story, I must admit. One they knew very well I would play along with, if ever confronted as I encourage anything where houses mix."

He continued petting his bird. "A buddy programme..." He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I didn't think about that."

Perhaps, one day he would install the 'buddy programme' for real. He nodded, yes, once the threat of Voldermort was gone for good, he would set up the 'buddy programme'. It seemed like a brilliant idea. It may not work for all the pairs he set up but hopefully for a majority...

"A 'buddy programme', Fawks, can you realize the effects such a thing would have at Hogwarts? I believe I'd become the most hated headmaster of this school," he chuckled. "I quite like the idea."

He nodded to himself as Fawks burried his head in Dumbledore's hand. "A 'buddy programme'. Thank you dear muggles."

* * *

><p>"You're a prat Malfoy!" Hermione murmured to him as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest. "Do you honestly have nothing better to do than follow my friends and I around after curfew?"<p>

"I have my reasons."

"Sure you do," she snorted. "You have some wierd obsession with Harry ever since he refused to become your friend."

"I simply enjoy making his life difficult," he explained. "Why are you talking to me, mudblood?" He sneered.

"I honestly don't know."

"Then go running after your dear Potter, like the good little dog you are, don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

She glared at him and did exactly as he suggested, catching up with Harry.

* * *

><p>"Fancy seeing you here, Hermione," Blaise teased, taking a seat at her book strewn table.<p>

Hermione paused in her note taking, putting down her quill and grinned. "Not really, this is always where you find me," she stated.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Writing my potions essay and doing some... personal research."

"On what subject?" Blaise inquired, trying to peek down onto the book.

"Nicolas Flammel, yet I can't find anything of much use," she murmured going back to her work.

"I can try helping you out if you like?" Blaise offered.

Hermione perked up at his statement. "Would you? Oh, I'd be so grateful!"

"It's no trouble," Blaise assured her.

"You're a life saver, Blaise. Harry and Ron aren't much good at looking things up in the library."

"Why are you friend's with those prats?"

"Why are you friend's with Malfoy?" She shot back, eyebrows raised.

"Fair point. Still, you could do so much better, you could have friends that actually challenge you intellectually."

"They saved my life," Hermione said, softly.

"After locking you up with the troll in the first place," he snorted.

"They're fun to be around," Hermione defended. "And they're really nice. I like them," she shrugged. "Besides, you can't judge my choice of friends."

"Theo is really smart, he just doesn't open up easily-"

"Or talk."

"-and Draco, sure he's a bit of a jerk but that's only because he was raised that way, he doesn't know any better."

"Fine. You have your friends and I have mine. End of story," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Alright alright, I get your point. I'll lay off you for now."

"That's all I'm asking," Hermione turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall and jumped up, gathering her books in her arms. "I've got to go Blaise. See you here again next week?" She checked.

"As always," Blaise responded.

As Hermione hurried out of the library she narrowly missed crashing into a sneering Draco Malfoy. "What were you doing here Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Talking to Hermione, like every Saturday."

"Still chatting to that filth?" Draco spat, unknowingly taking the seat previously occupied by the muggleborn witch he disliked so much.

"You know I don't think like you do."

"Yeah yeah sure, 'blood isn't important'," Malfoy mocked his friend. "Can we get out of here?"

"No, I have some research I want to do," Blaise replied.

"On what?"

"Nicolas Flammel."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons," he shrugged.

Draco stared at his bestmate silently for a moment, as if trying to figure out what his reasons were. Blaise remained expresionless, revealing nothing. Finally, Draco leaned back in his seat.

"I know what book you need," he admitted. "Follow me... This is the one," Draco said, tapping the spine of a very old, very large book.

"Thanks mate, I'll come get it later," Blaise told him, memorising it's title.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" A voice hissed, attracting her attention.<p>

She shut the book she was skim reading and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Over here!" It hissed again.

Hermione's eyes widened when she caught sight of Blaise watching her from between two books in the shelf. She shuffled closer to it, making sure no one could see her.

"Blaise what are you doing?" She whispered, urgently.

"I found a book that could help you," he answered.

"Really?" She asked, surprised. "I've been looking for weeks and can't find a thing."

Blaise hesitated for a moment. "Actuallty, Draco found it, though he didn't know that it was for you, he must have read it a long time ago."

"Where is it?"

"Third isle to your left," he told her.

Once he told her the title she nodded in thanks, going to pick it up. Heavy book in hand she walked to her two Gryffindor friends already coming up with a lie to explain how she had found it.

"Of course, how could I forget!" She explained, dropping the book loudly in front of the two curious boys. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading!"

She opened the book, looking for the right page. "This is light?" Ron asked, mildly horrified.

Hermione threw him a glare before going to back to her reading.

* * *

><p>"You've got to admit Dumbledore's a bit of a git when you think about it," Blaise muttered, lying down on the small window seat in the library.<p>

"Blaise!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? It's true! Did you not see how he humiliated Slytherin with his last minute points distribution?" He demanded, outraged.

"Alright, I'll admit that was rather cruel. The least he could have done was not put up your house colours," Hermione aquiested.

"The least he could've done was not award last minute points!" He claimed. "What did you do anyway to deserve them?"

Hermione ducked her head to avoid looking at him. Blaise who noticed this, sat up straight and watched his friend wearily. "Hermione, what exactly did he mean by "cool use of intellect in the face of fire"?"

The bushy haired brunnette, stared at the ground, tracing the designs on the floor with her fingers. "Hermione," Blaise growled.

"He meant exactly what he said," she explained, weakly.

"When were you faced with fire?" He wanted to know.

"When I went down the trap door with Harry and Ron, to stop Voldemort from getting the sorcerer's stone."

"WHAT?! Are you bloody crazy, witch? Why in the world would you do ?"

"It seemed like the only solution at the time," Hermione shrugged. "And Dumbledore himself admitted he wouldn't have been able to stop Voldemort."

"You could have died!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't, I wasn't even expelled," she claimed.

"That's beside the point! Do you have any idea how risky that was?!"

"Of course I do! I saw Ron be knocked unconscious! I had to watch as Harry walked through black flames to meet Voldemort!" She said.

"Voldemort? He's still around?" Blaise asked, shocked.

Hermione nodded. "He's weak, trying to find a way to go back to his full strength."

"Do you reckon he'll succeed?"

"I believe you'd know the answer to that better than me but I dare say he's got the determination to succeed, so yes, no matter how much I wish to say no, I do believe that one day he will manage."

"Screw it, I'll worry about him when the time comes."

"I think the time has already come. He's going to be fighting every day from now on."

"Well, Potter fought him off twice... Let's hope he'll be able to do so again."

"He's eleven."

"And last time he was one. Your point?"

She sighed. "Nothing, I just think he needs more time to practise his magic. He barely knows how to cast a levitating spell."

"That's harsh," Blaise smirked.

Hermione giggled, moving to sit beside Blaise, curling her legs under her and looking out into the dark sky. "I was exagerating to make sure you understood what I meant."

"He's inexperienced," Blaise agreed. "But he obviously has natural talent. He can't fail. He needs to defeat Voldemort."

Hermione turned to look at her friend, half her face concealed in darkness, the other half lit up in moonlight. "What happens to you if he comes back?"

"I'd probably have to join him," he shrugged noncommittally. "My mom wasn't a Death Eater, because she was a single woman. I guess he didn't see much use in her, but he'll try to recruit me and in order to protect my mother, I'll have to agree to his terms."

"So you won't have a choice?"

"Not unless I want to watch my mother die."

"That's inhumane!"

"That's Voldemort," Blaise stated this in such a casual way that both burst out laughing after sharing a look.

Once both had calmed down enough she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. "Hopefully we won't have to worry about that for a while still."

"Not while I'm at Hogwarts. I still have seven carefree years, even if he does come back this summer. He doesn't recruit students he just makes them swear their alliance. At least that's what he did last time, according to my mother."

"That's good to know," Hermione breathed in deeply, absorbing his comforting scent.

Blaise was the second person from Hogwarts to become her friend, after Neville. He meant more to her than anyone. He was as close to her as Harry and Ron and he was much nicer to her than the redhead was. She loved all three with all her heart but she could feel in her heart that he meant something different to her. He wasn't just her friend or bestfriend. In only a year he had become something a kin to a brother. Not that she would admit it just yet.

She pulled away from him. "I suppose we should go get a few hours of sleep before leaving Hogwarts. The train is arriving in eight hours."

"Write to me, will you?" Blaise checked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione smiled.

Blaise nodded, agreeing with her. They stood and walked to the library doors together, sneaking out carefully. It was well past curfew and they would be in a load of trouble if they were caught. They hugged once before seperating, Hermione heading up stairs to the tower and him going down to the dungeons. Meeting up in the library on the very last night at Hogwarts would easily become a tradition for them for the eight years to come.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Tell me what you think. This is a Dramione story, concentrating at first on her frienship with Blaise and as of her third year her interactions with Draco will increase in number. However, if you would like more Harry/Ron/Hermione interaction, then just say so. Most of it goes just like in the book with those three, except for Hermione's crush on Ron, which won't really happen in this story, if I continue writing this. So... Do tell me if it's a go-no go. I always ask.**

**Tell me your honest opinion! I welcome constructive critisism happily! I'm just here for fun and to better my writing somewhat. I know my writing leaves something to be desired but if it was perfect and beautiful, I wouldn't be here, now would I? **

**Thank you!**


End file.
